


Meet Me There

by littlereadingetsor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gift Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Sorta cheesy, Surprises, absolute love, all about that love yo, an early birthday present for iggy, are they lovers yet?, brotherhood era, cute stuff, frustration turned pleasant, wiggles eyebrows, work is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor
Summary: Noctis asked for one night alone with him and by the Astrals Ignis will make it happen. But who is really surprising who tonight?





	Meet Me There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/gifts).



> Before beginning, as marked for a special gift to His Glasses, everything I've written in here I've tried to place a little bit of meaning. Each scene is special - even the title. I'm sure you can spot them. This was a relieving little skit to put together and I'm glad I managed to make it on time. I hope it's enjoyable. 
> 
> For the general idea of this piece, I definitely believe Ignis had his hands full more times than he'd like, making it hard to actually spend quality/romantic time with his Prince. Another key here is while I was considering how to set up the messaging system between the two I COULD NOT (for the life of me) decide on appropriate titles for them to exchange, so I stuck with their basic names |D At least you know who's texting who; don't roast me. They could easily have each other in their phones with some gushy stuff, littered with heart emojis and silly pet names. Thank you for reading this. I'm obviously making a fool of myself.

**[Noctis: It’s okay. Take your time.]**

Ignis smiled down at his phone before closing the screen’s light. Noct’s words restored his confidence. Thank goodness. He really needed that right about now. He decided then: he wouldn’t worry the Prince over his overwhelming work. Instead he would do his best to get to him on time. Hurry? No. But anticipate the time they would have together, absolutely yes. Noct was going to wait for him. He was certain of that now. He only hoped he didn’t have to wait for too long.

“Thank you, Highness,” Ignis whispered and went about the rest of his schedule.

There were multitudes of matters to attend to. The most necessary were his regular duties. Neverending as they seemed _._ Warm thoughts of seeing Noctis kept him on task without halt. He focused, fueled by conviction to bring that boy happiness. He sounded elated in their phone call earlier that day. Light-aired. Casual. Ignis was glad – proud even – to know his beloved was holding up so well. Better than himself, he prayed. Though if he’d been any more aware or perhaps any more worried, Ignis might have quickly believed Noctis was exaggerating for some reason. Possibly for his sake.

Ignis shook the thought from his mind immediately. He had faith. Noctis was worth trusting. It was time to work.

In-between trips going back and forth to deliver report profiles and battling with traversing the stairs, Ignis hustled through the Citadel on his missions. His eyes came back to the clocks that passed his vision continuously. He started with glances over the hour hand then began to observe the taunting ticks of dials all along the walls. Monitors and television displays. Screens and classic hanging clocks. They all told the same time. They all made it easier for him to overthink. He started vexing over the tiny shifts of the minute hands. The seconds. Coming and going away.

Ignis stayed in good spirits despite the crunch. He would have preferred to be finished by now already and be well on his way to Noct. Duty called. He reminded himself that Noctis was sure to understand.  

Those that participated in the duties with Ignis throughout the night were extremely grateful for his assistance. The Crownsguard themselves were especially impressed by how he performed so accurately. He was fast and professional. Quite grown given how far he’d come since his childhood days. How could he forget a method he’d been taught all his life? He was better than most in this respect. Ignis even happened to catch some whispered compliments regarding his respectable efforts. _Merely my calling,_ he thought. But he couldn’t help smiling fondly at the overhead words.

It was about five thirty.

There was a small accident in one of the halls that Ignis discovered as he was stepping fresh from the elevator (having been fed up with taking the stairs so many times). A young lady had been moving too many papers at once and tripped, finding herself and her paperwork scattered along the hard marble floor. She was gathering her disorganized stacks alone when – being the gentleman he was – he rushed to help the woman. He dropped to his knees and started to pull pages together. Luckily the hardworking madame had the blessing of numbered pages on her side. The two spoke to one another with equal warmth as they littered apologies and soon their voices were tangling in nervous laughter.

Once he stood back on his tired feet, Ignis faced the woman and kindly offered what he had properly gathered to her. The two briefly discussed their circumstances. After a moment sharing their tales of busy hands, they turned – Ignis politely declining her offer to repay him – and parted ways.

Ignis imagined the stress the girl must have been under, though he noticed how the encounter appeared to have greatly improved her mood. He knew quite well that it only takes a small act of kindness to make a big difference. Such morals were no different when it came to the Prince. Suddenly, his light chuckles turned to dread as he lifted his sleeve to check the wristwatch beneath.

Six fifty.

_Goodness._ That time had flown by way too fast. He softly sighed. There was a breath to spare Noctis a message. That was the least he could do for the moment. If only to let him know what was going on. Explain why he wasn't there yet. Slipping his fingers between the folds of his pocket, he brought out his phone and hurried to the messenger board.

Noct’s name came up at the top of the list. Suddenly, Ignis was grimacing. He tapped his thumb against the empty sender box and typed:

**[Ignis: Time has gotten away from me. I apologize. But it shouldn’t be much longer.]**

He hesitated. There should be no reason for him to panic about this. Still he made an uneasy frown. Overthinking. He made himself press the ‘send’ button. Ignis waited to be sure that the text was delivered then tucked the device away to its rightful place.

He had to resume his work. Right back to it.

Ignis toiled for some while in pursuit of finishing his towering to-do list. He’d almost become scared of spying the time after every burst of new problems he set out to solve. Importances, urgencies and deadlines were begging to be dealt with. All in a line. A sprouting catalog of needy assignments. Even those matters that stood at minimal requirement were escalating into more and more. This and that. That and this. It kept deepening.

What should have only been a modest day’s missions had unexpectedly twisted his plans. He was more than busy. One errand branched out wide until he could see a tree of requests growing around him.

The next task was folding sheets into the correct lettering folders in one of the Citadel’s upper floor offices. Ignis flinched when he heard a particularly loud clock chiming a song from the interior of the joined printing room next-door. The rhythm seemed to thump in tune with his racing heart and jogged his mind of the Prince.

He must have been more irritated than he considered. Remorse filled him. If he’d only said ‘no’ to some of these requests. Several of them could have easily awaited another day but they couldn’t be avoided now. He needed to check the time to know for sure how long he’d already kept Noctis waiting. Ignis stepped away from the filing cabinets and peeked his face through the open wall to the next room over and spotted the time teller.

It had already turned ten o’clock.

_Gods._

A groan crawled from his throat. The computers along the table tops blinked their lights through the dim glow of the empty work-space. Most rooms were shutting down. It was getting late, even for him. This was a full day afterall. He hadn’t anticipated this much. Realization set in that he was actually rather tired. He slid a single hand down the side of his face. It would take an hour at least to leave the Citadel with all in account. Even then it would be more time before he would have the car ready to drive to Noct’s apartment. Then there was traffic to consider as well as any other unwanted diversions that could be lying in wait.

He and the Prince were hardly able to arrange for privacy in such a splendid manner as Noctis had planned for tonight. Missing out felt inexcusable. Hardly short of failure. It was especially frustrating when Noctis had so sweetly asked for this ahead of time. Being alone with his Highness was priceless to be granted. Tonight proved it wasn’t a given. He had fought to earn it yet it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

_Hold faith._ Ignis nodded. It was only the conditions of business, as usual. Noctis would understand. Again in the opportunity of freedom, Ignis summoned his cell. He’d gotten a response to the last message he left. He cursed under his breath. He hadn’t heard a noise to indicate so. How could he have missed that?

**[Noctis: I know. They must really need you up there.]**

Both his hands cupped the phone while his eyes re-read the message over from behind his lenses. Was there disappointment in his words? He started to type something back.

**[Ignis: Forgive me. I’m trying to hurry-]**

Ignis’ eyelashes bat rapidly. He backspaced the letters and tried several different wordings before settling for subtly:

**[Ignis: I would certainly like to speed things up. Apologies. I know it’s late.]**

Not long after did Noctis start to type an answer. Ignis’ attention perked to the signal his phone showed him. His eyes widened at the sight of the lingering line displaying the fact that Noctis was typing right then and there. When the dial rang, Ignis gripped a little tighter. What had come over him?

**[Noctis: You shouldn't rush. I can stay up late :)]**

The Prince sent him a smiling face. Surely that had to be a good sign. This must have meant that Noctis wasn’t too upset. It hardened his heart and yet he felt the necessity to convince himself there really was still enough time to make worth of what was left of the night.

Ignis was sensible; he knew better than to make an oath he could not guarantee. It would only be cruel to overdo it. His first reflex was to promise he had one foot out the door and was on the way immediately. It wasn’t true. Falsifying hope on the dime that his work would drag past midnight was simply a risk he couldn’t take. What would be wiser was to take a realistic approach.

_What would be least cold to say?_

**[Ignis: What did you have planned tonight Noct? If I may ask.]**

He was reluctant to question him. A minute went by and the man stared downward in wait. According to the app, Noctis was staring at his own screen just the same, viewing their words in thought. Right there in those very seconds – despite the distance between them – they knew they could see each other. Noct started composing something for him. Ignis glanced over and saw the copier working painstakingly to fulfill its job. It felt so slow. Why was it taking so long...? Ignis felt his insides tighten.

**[Noctis: Nothing I’d want you to stress over. If you don’t make it you don’t make it. It’s fine. Some other time then.]**

The Advisor froze. That definitely sounded like a let-down. He knew his Prince well by now. He could decode a phrase like that. Noct’s wording was particular. He bit down on his bottom lip.

**[Ignis: Don’t fret, Highness. I’m usually never late so this should be a laughable matter for you.]**

Another answer.

**[Noctis: Hah. Just don’t push it. It’s no biggie.]**

**[Ignis: There’s still unfortunately quite a lot on my plate. This upsets me. I was looking forward to being with you tonight.]**

**[Noctis: Keep at it and see where you get. You can tell me if you get tired too you know. We can call this off if we have to… I get that this kinda stuff happens.]**

Ignis struggled in an attempt to form anything he could manage when another delivery followed.

**[Noctis: Still… if you do make it, I’ll be relieved to see you.]**

‘Relieved.’ And the triple dots? That was it. He couldn’t run around insufficiently rushing to finish his work but he would pick up the speed to make it to him. Never being told the occasion then being led to believe it was unimportant meant that it was the opposite. Thoughtful in a way that didn’t normally show on the surface of his character. Noct was being modest. It wasn’t nothing.

“Noct…”

**[Ignis: Let me see what I can do.]**

What more could he say? He would have to save the words to speak them in person. Hesitant (and slightly worried) Ignis tucked the phone back into the breast of his shirt. He assembled his paperwork in neat alignment fresh from the copying machine’s tray then quickly paced to the next station.

Ignis plotted the list of ordeals in need of tending. Already he could see the schematics in his mind: where to go. What to do. He made a map. Set waypoints. Cracked down on himself to solve this predicament like an elaborate puzzle. He had to be efficient to make it happen, but it _could_ be done.

For Noct’s sake.

Wouldn’t it be a real surprise to show up and witness his Highness’ true relief? Ignis longed for it no matter if he was near to open eyed sleepwalking. His beloved was still awake. Could have been staring at the clocks around him just as he was. He didn’t want to crush those innocent hopes. Instead, it would bring him pleasure to enlighten his desires and make tonight count for what it deserved.

~

Four hours later, Ignis was closing his car door. His heels were only a number of steps short to crumbling upon the instant he was sitting down. He buckled his seatbelt. It was habit that made his hand reach toward his handbag for the keys. There were dark rings beneath his dull eyes. His brow was weary from tension. Then… dubious, he withdrew his phone. Justifications started forming in his anxious head. A simple ‘sorry’ wasn’t going to excuse this.

That was when he caught six unread messages pending the inbox. Ignis went blank in his seat with the curve of the steering wheel loosely in grip.

It was just after ten when Ignis last texted Noct. He winced. It was _one in the morning_.

At ten fifteen, Noctis came back with the first unread message. **[Noctis: By now, you must be tired. I know I’m starting to feel it.]**

Ignis held his breath as he scrolled. Pausing in certain places to gawk at the construction of Noct’s typing style. Wondering. What must he have been doing in that time? What was he thinking and feeling all these hours and where would this one-sided conversation end? Ignis felt genuinely afraid to see what he may or may not have already unknowingly done.

Eleven o’clock. **[Noctis: Be sure you’re not letting Drautos take advantage. You can always use me as an excuse to get out of there if you needed to.]**

Ignis smiled sadly.

Five after midnight. **[Noctis: Just checking in. Did you forget about me? I’m just teasing! As long as you’re safe then everything’s fine.]**

That one hurt. The next one was long. Ignis braced himself, clearing his throat while adjusting his lenses.

Ten till one. He’d just missed him. **[Noctis: I really don’t want to do this but I think once you get these messages, you should just go back to your place for the night. I’d wait longer because I know I can but you need some bed rest after all the time you’ve spent working. Go home and sleep. We’ll get together tomorrow maybe. I’m locking up my door. Don’t feel too bad because I don’t want you beating yourself up over this... I already believe that you tried your best. Text me when you’re about to get home so I know you made it safe, k?]**

Ignis’ heart sank. Like an anchor falling through shallow shores, he felt it crash into sands of despair. His soul threatened to vacate the cage of his body. And the last piece hammered the final nail in his coffin.

**[Noctis: Don’t apologize. Understand? I love you. We’ll work it out later.]**

~

Ignis sped down the main highway to the apartment. The limits be damned, he was going to see Noctis even if this hour was impossible. He had his own key. He couldn’t be stopped now. Noct’s request to go home wasn’t an order so coming to him anyway wasn’t disobedience. Ignis wiped once underneath his glasses at wet lashes. Ridiculous of him to react in such a way. He couldn’t seem to help it. Noctis didn’t even say goodnight. He must have felt _worse_ than disappointed.

After parking in the usual space underground, Ignis turned off the engine and rushed to the front entrance of the building. He knew the way: he’d walked it a hundred times. Up the steps, down each hallway, through the elevator, around the corridor, pass six arches then to the door. He set his sights upon the familiar number engraved at eye level. Beyond this point, his Highness was sure to pitch a fit for his actions. That was if he would even rowel from his rest to bother putting up a fight.

An argument was not what Ignis wanted but it might have been better than letting everything go. He couldn’t pretend that those feelings weren’t drowning him all the way to his door where he stood. He needed to apologize to Noct’s face. He could still prove his word and make himself useful. He would find a way somehow. There was plenty of energy left in him for that much.

Ignis went straight for the spare apartment key in his bag. The second he was inside, the Advisor swiftly removed his shoes and tossed his things up onto the counter. The clatter it made sounded like bombs in the silence. Ignis noticed second to the quiet that no lights were on. Peculiar. He lifted his voice to the air to call out for his Prince.

“Noctis?”

He checked the kitchen. There was only the ticking of a single wall clock to fill the void. Before long, he detected the hint of a smoky smell in the air. Not from the stove. No. This was a different aroma. Ignis took a few whiffs. It smelled like candles. But why…? noise

“Highness? Your Highness, I’m home.” His voice sounded sorrowful in his own ears.

He moved towards Noct’s bedroom. Empty. Bathroom: equally so. The apartment seemed vacant aside from himself. Noctis had told him he would be locking up but never mentioned going to bed, nor that he wouldn’t be home. Why would that be? Ignis leant against the doorframe of the bedroom in thought while stroking the side of his face. The poor man was completely embarrassed.

Ignis stopped in the dining room where he found a long lacey cloth decorating the table’s surface. He faced the table in full and his brain practically turned off. Ignis quirked his head to the side. That’s when he noticed the candles. Their wax shafts had melted more than halfway down judging by what was left of them. Cold yet gorgeous dinner dishes sat beside straightened silverware and folded napkins. Brilliant red roses were nestled in glass vases, their tender petals strung along the cloth and circling the chairs around the floor.

Ignis gaped at the still scene. There weren’t any notes in place to give any hints. There were no other leads to see when Ignis eventually moved to search the rest of the rooms. All he had to go on was a missing suit taken from Noct’s private closet along with the matching set of shoes. What did this leave him? This wasn’t a joke. But it wasn’t a coincidence either. Ignis thought hard.

Noct had staged this all up. He had waited alone with his clever surprise for a man that didn’t show. That was unforgivable. If he wanted to make this right, he had to find the Prince first. Was this a game of hide-and-seek now? He went over the messages in his phone a few more times. Somewhere deep within he felt that there was no cause for fright. He had a hunch.

So Ignis followed his heart back to the front door where he calmly picked up his belongings. He turned away from the apartment after locking the door just as he had found it and made way to return to his car.

~

To his own abode did Ignis go. All along the way he reminisced the scent of those candles. A choice Ignis would have been sure to enjoy while they were freshly lit. The embedded image of those elegant meals left alone in the dark haunted him. Yet he discovered himself oddly warm. Glowing at the thought of Noctis daring to create such artistry himself. He must have ordered the food from somewhere. He would have to inquire as to where he’d purchased the flowers as well.

Without even being together, Noct still contrived this passionate feeling rising inside him. He drove through the glimmering lights of Insomnia’s night streets. The rays of rainbow colour… the image of an endless world beyond. This must have been the only thing keeping Noctis company in the hours he awaited his Advisor in vain. Ignis prayed it wasn’t an utter waste. If he truly was _there_ waiting for him yet again, could he make things up this time?

Ignis inched his vehicle into his regular parking space once he arrived at his destination. There were no new messages on his phone as he methodically checked it. He tugged his keys from the ignition then repeated the regular routine to gather his things, lock up, head towards the stairs, find his door. An accustomed daily trail led Ignis in the shadow of old footsteps like all the evenings before.

A waving connection pulsated from within him while walking. A link; a heartbeat. Suddenly Ignis was smiling to himself. He wasn’t sure why, but he lifted a hand to meet his chest. It felt good. Safe.

Ignis’ lips parted open and a drifting breeze forced his eyes upward. He was almost upon his own apartment door when his emerald eyes met the backside of Noct’s figure. The image of his Prince was almost unbelievable. Could he have been a ghost? Ignis bat his lashes in bewilderment when Noctis twisted his feet to turn around. He rubbed the cuffs of his suit sleeves against two tired eyes. Noct forged a precious little grin. One that uplifted Ignis like no other sensation this world had to offer. The two looked knowingly at each other.

“Kept me waiting.”

Ignis beamed with joy at the sweetness Noct’s voice. He sucked a soundless breath in his lungs, puffing out his chest. “You came here… to wait even longer…”

“I would have hoped you’d come back here first like I told you to so anymore waiting wouldn’t be necessary.” Noct sighed. His hands found his hips. “Typical.”

Ignis lowered his head and slipped a huff of laughter. “Forgive me, Highness. I truly am sorry. Terribly so.” His gaze returned, cheeks turned red. Noct’s beautiful face stunned him. Despite the exhaustion he knew he’d been bearing, he didn’t feel tired anymore. “Does this mean there’s still time to be alone together, you and I?”

“What about dinner?”

“Breakfast is nearer the hour.”

That roused a fair chuckle. “True enough.” Noct reached out a single warm hand towards Ignis. “Come inside first. I’ll help you get comfortable.”

“With you dressed this way?” Ignis snickered. His fingers met back and intertwined with those of the one he loved. “It’s really going to feel like our roles have switched at this rate. Best not to get my hopes up. One could get used to such treatment.”

The two inched up toward the door hand in hand. Noctis blinked slowly, his blue eyes scattering starlight along his iris with an ethereal gaze that he cast upon Ignis like a spell. “Late or not, ‘least you’re here now. Did I manage to surprise you at all?”

“You have no idea.”

“Well, now that you’re home, I can still take care of you. It’s the one thing I wanted to do for you tonight. Won’t you let me have this?”

A loving sigh fled him as his knuckles stroked against the loose strands of Noct’s black bangs. “I’d stop time itself if it meant being with you could last forever.”

“Oh, stop. Don’t be so cheesy. Just get in the house.”

Ignis giggled. It startled him how easy it was to become playful. Teasing Noctis could become rather fun. The idea of finally stripping from his clothes at Noct’s side to get comfortable alone alleviated his strain instantly. At last. He didn’t stop to ask the time. It was fine wherever it was.

“But of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they did things ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Probably passing the fuck out once the sun has already risen. Gross bedheads. Tight cuddles. Imagine the whole nine yards.
> 
> I mostly wanted to show how the two struggled to be together with the best of intentions behind them. And the relief of finally seeing each other. Maybe more fluff would have been nice. I shot for relief-fic and likely achieved an 'aw, that's cute' fic. Close enough~ 
> 
> Here's to you, Glasses. And thank you for reading this far!


End file.
